


Escape

by Eponin



Series: A Year in Grief [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: 2.29.16





	

I lived to get lost  
in stories.  
To travel other worlds,  
become someone else,  
someone strong,  
someone not me.

I still get lost  
in my head  
Lost in stories  
I imagine.  
But now they're only for me  
and less to escape  
my own life.


End file.
